In recent years, packages or containers in which films are used have been used in various fields for the convenience, resource saving, reduction in environmental loads and so on. Films are advantageous in the light weight, easiness of disposal and the low cost, compared with the conventional molded containers and moldings.
In general, a sealant material has been normally used while it is laminated with a base material such as a biaxially oriented nylon film, a biaxially oriented polyester film, a biaxially oriented polypropylene film and the like that are normally inferior to the sealant material in low-temperature heat adhesiveness. However, there has been a case that blocking occurs between the sealant material and the base material after storage following the lamination and the laminate film is difficult to be unwound for a bag producing process, or there has been a case that blocking occurs between sealant materials that are inner sides of the bag in a bag producing process, and foods are difficult to be packed.
For the purpose of ameliorating this situation, there has been known a measure of avoiding blocking between the sealant material and the base material or blocking between the sealant materials by dusting powder of starch or the like on the film surface.
However, this measure not only polluted the periphery of the film processing apparatus, but also caused the problems including significant impairment in the appearance of the packed foods, or direct entry of the powder adhered to the sealant material into the packed body together with the foods, and deterioration in heat sealing strength.
For solving the aforementioned problems, there has been disclosed a laminate polyethylene non-oriented film having the heat sealing property and the blocking resistance in good balance in a polyethylene resin film having the heat sealing property (see, for example, PTD 1).
However, there has been demanded to further improve the blocking resistance between polyethylene films in unwinding the film roll.